


坐在窗边的黑发男孩

by anakinskyguy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskyguy/pseuds/anakinskyguy
Summary: #一点小的，垃圾船的产物。垃圾船吃了挺久的了，第一次写点东西。感觉垃圾船就像毒品，必须有烟酒味，或者是其他淫靡的气味才过瘾啊（没写肉…也许下次我就有点灵感就能写点肉了，垃圾船不写肉总感觉不愉快x）。非常简短的一篇文章，现代公司大总裁Hux遇到看上去很纯洁的学生Kylo…本来想写总裁带学生去上床的，之前没啥文力就没写肉了。希望大家一起愉快地吃垃圾船的粮，产垃圾船的粮呀！EP8上映了，于是备个份，虽然中国还没上映啦x





	坐在窗边的黑发男孩

Hux记得自己第一次遇到Kylo是在一家咖啡厅里，Kylo坐在靠近街边玻璃窗的沙发上，时而埋头写写，时而抬起头来饮一口放在左手边的拿铁。  
他记得那天Kylo穿的非常整齐，一件米黄色的毛线背心，里面是熨的笔直的白色衬衫。因为从Hux的视角看过去，只能看到Kylo的上半身——当然，那天他并不知道那个黑色头发微卷，脸上有几颗痣的笑容青涩的男孩的名字。他应该还是个规规矩矩的学生，Hux心想。来咖啡厅的大部分人都是学生，或者是办公人士。而Hux是这附近一家大公司的老板，来这家咖啡厅只是应他女朋友的邀请。他已经在这里坐了很久了，但是他的女朋友还没来。手头的工作已经差不多的完成，一时间也没有别的事情能做，于是Hux就开始观察同一时刻咖啡厅里的其他人，他的目光很快地就锁定到了窗边的Kylo。Hux没有看手机，他不知道自己盯着那个男孩看了多久，直到他的女朋友进门，一屁股坐在Hux对面的沙发上并且拍了拍桌子，他的注意力才从那个男孩身上转移到了自己的女朋友身上。  
察觉到自己男友的异样，她直接开了口，“其实，今天把你约出来就是来找你谈分手的事情的。Hux，我觉得，你注意力的中心始终不在我的身上。我们不合适。”  
“我们分手吧。”  
Hux没有记住她说的其他内容，他只记住了分手这件事。好吧，分手就分手吧，我堂堂Hux还需要为一个女人牵肠挂肚许久？毕竟英俊帅气潇洒又多金的Hux也是谈过好几任女朋友的成熟男人了。  
于是他很快忘记了自己的前女友，却始终忘不掉那天和前女友分手的咖啡厅的玻璃窗旁的黑色头发的男孩。  
他以为自己可能会再也见不到那个男孩了，就在他打算把这个男孩当做自己一份美好的回忆的时候，他再一次遇见了他。  
不过这一次，是在弥漫着烟酒气味，灯光闪耀的酒吧。那天晚上工作出了点状况，Hux心情不好，经同事的建议他决定去酒吧以酒浇愁。Hux并不喜欢酒吧，因为里面的灯光和气味，还有声音大到足以让人变聋的杂乱的音乐。他不喜欢这的氛围，他更不喜欢酒吧里的人。酒吧里的人总是鱼龙混杂，良莠不齐的，但大部分在酒吧逗留的人，都不是什么好货色。比如，刚刚就有一个喝的醉醺醺了的陪酒女想要往Hux的座椅上靠，试图贴近他的身旁，但接着Hux就面无表情地推开了那个女人。  
但当挡在他面前的女人被推开的时候，尚未喝醉的Hux在人群中看见了那张熟悉的，让他苦苦追寻的男孩的脸。待他揉揉眼睛，他确定了他没看错。一时间的冲动，Hux挤过拥挤的人群，牵住了那个男孩的手。男孩一愣，但是他接下来的表现却让Hux稍微有点吃惊。他轻轻低下了头，用着一种非常慵懒但又很诱惑的声音说着，“先生，有什么需求吗。”声音虽然小，但是Hux能够听得清清楚楚。  
“介意跟我单独去个地方吗。”Hux说着。该死，他乱了分寸。这里太吵，太拥挤了……男孩单纯的笑脸与这里格格不入。  
“没问题，先生。”Kylo抬起了头，冲着Hux笑着。借着打在Kylo脸上的不断变化的灯光，Hux看清楚了他的脸。脸上有痣，就是从那天开始让他魂牵梦萦的男孩。

“你叫什么名字？”走到酒吧的卫生间里，Hux问道。这里人少多了，Hux感觉自己的脑袋终于不用被嘈杂给吵到爆炸了。  
“Kylo……”男孩说道，还没等他开口，Hux继续问道，“你是不是之前在一家咖啡厅写过作业？”  
“啊……先生，是的。”Kylo的眼里闪过一丝惊异的声色，但接着，他很流利地介绍起了自己，“我是一名学生，但我现在是自己在外面租房子住，每个月的生活费那些全都得靠我自己挣。所以，先生，您看，我就来这里帮忙端端酒水打工啦……”  
“Hux，叫我Hux就好。有没有人提醒过你，像你这样一个男孩在这种地方打工是很危险的？”Hux说着便扭过头去装作不在意Kylo，但是他的余光瞟到的Kylo流露出来的呆滞的声色却让他的心中产生了一阵波动。但是，接着，Kylo说出的话却让Hux不知道该说些什么。  
“反正……只要能赚钱养活自己就好了，别的我都已经无所谓了。”似乎是想到了什么悲惨的事情，咬咬牙，Kylo似乎就要哭出来了。不忍心看见Kylo这样一个纯洁的男孩露出这样的神色，Hux轻轻抱住了他。“如果是我的话，你会介意吗。”  
“Hux先生是不会对我做什么过分的事情的吧，从刚刚见到Hux先生开始，我就觉得您是一位很不错的人了呢。”Kylo眨巴眨巴眼睛，刚刚脸上的难过的神情突然就消失不见了——果然，在这里打工的话无论是多么纯洁的人也会变得开始势利，开始沾上污浊了。但是，Hux想将这些抛之脑后。现在，至少是现在，Kylo的世界里将只会有Hux一个人。


End file.
